


Your my family (single dad Law X OC)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Blow Jobs, Childhood, Christmas Vacation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Hospitals, Hugs, M/M, Marriage, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Sex, Single Parents, Surgeons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Law is a single dad,who has a son Called Hatō.He's trying to get use to having a son,even though it's been two years,however he's Got his friends and foster dad helping him however,what is gonna happen when he meets Kiera.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Your my family (single dad Law X OC)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what i do,please either follow my twitter @Phantomwantsto1or if you would like to see stories that may not ever be posted on here,follow my Wattpad @Dragonclawkisses!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! 💛🖤

Chapter one: First day at nursery

Law's POV.

I felt the loud alarm blare through the house,so opening my tired eyes which winced As the sunlight Was extremely bright,I also saw my son who was fast asleep on my inked chest, his black hair,was sticking up weridly,while his bottom lip was coated in drool,smiling softly,I scooped up his little body up,smoothing out small peices of his hair,holding him close to my chest.

I walked downstairs,putting the kettle on,before gently rubbing His back "Hatō?,Hatō you need to wake up" I felt the small body wiggle,before,a small yawn slipped out of his mouth,he looked up at me,smiling.

"Dada!" 

"Yes Hatō,it's Dada come on,we have to get you ready for nursery"

Hatō pouted before hiding his small face in my chest "Hatō" "don't.wanna go." I chuckled softly,before smiling "you don't wanna go? But uncle Rosinante works there" 

He looked up,smiling brightly at the mention of his uncle "Rosy! Rosy!"

"What's all the noise?"

A tired penguin walked down the stairs,his hat placed apon his head sloppily,while,his white shirt was wrinkled amd his joggers coated in white Fur.

"Peng? Peng!"

Penguin,glanced up,seeing the bubbly child, he glanced at me,as I nodded, Penguin carefully took Hatō out of my arms 

"Hey buddy".

I turned towards the kettle,pouring myself a Coffee,before walking towards the island,taking a seat.

"Have you got any surgery's today?",I shook my head no at Penguin

"I've just got routine check up's,But I may get pulled into one"

Hatō was placed into his high chair,At the little boy thrashed around,Babbling happily 

"I'll get him something to eat"

"thanks Penguin" 

The loud rustle upstairs Snapped our attention away from Hatō towards the stairs

We saw the large white husky traveled down the stairs,his neon orange collar viable we sighed in relief 

"Bepo, Sit" 

Bepo sat down, his ears perked up, Shachi had followed behind holding his Flfood dish.

"I'm going to get ready for work"

I stood up,placing my empty mug in the sink,before ruffling Hatō's hair walking upstairs

Shachi fed Bepo, before pulling out his and Penguin's breakfast,As Penguin was currently Making sure Hatō didn't choke on his breakfast, Shachi sat down,sighing softly,looking at Penguin.

"He's a little bundle of joy, compared to Law,he needs to get out more,he's been cooped up at home for two years" 

Shachi nodded,sipping his coffee before sighing.

"He won't go out,he won't do dating apps,he refuses to ask Hatō's mom for help,He's gonna go crazy or get ill"

A small giggle filled the room which caused Shachi and penguin to look at Hatō who had blueberries smudged across his face,Shachi chuckled before grabbing a cloth,and gently cleaning Hatō's face.

Law had finally emerged out of his room,in his scrubs with his coat pulled on,walking towards Hatō,he grabbed his packed Bag and Hatō's bag,getting ready to leave.

"Did you pack lunch?" 

"yes Shachi."

"I meant for him" 

"I'm not gonna forget my son's lunch."

"Okay,I just wanted to ask, Rosinante isn't gonna want to have a hungry kid" 

"He would probably by him something"

I nodded softly,before walking towards Hatō,unclipping him from his high chair before picking him up I walked upstairs getting Hatō dressed for nursery.

"That didn't take a long at all " 

Hatō giggled biting his shirt as I smirked,while Penguin and Shachi exchanged glances with each other.

"I know,you see,he doesn't wiggle with me" I walked towards my seat,picking my work bag off,along with Hatō's bag,heading towards the door.

I walked out the house, towards my car,dropping both bags,into the passenger seat,while going to the backseat,placing him into his car seat

I slipped into the driver's seat,starting the car before driving off to his caretaker's nursery once I pulled up outside of the school,I breathed heavily in before stepping out of the car,and picked up The bright blue bag that belonged to Hatō.

I turned around gathering my son,before turning to the entrance,which had a bunch of other parents stood with thier kids.

Hatō looked around,worry in his eyes,before taking his little hand and gripping my coat nervously,i glanced at Hatō before gently bouncing him

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Scary..." 

He raised his little hand pointing at a tall blonde male who was currently have a nose bleed.

I rubbed my temple gently before turning to Hatō 

"don't worry about him,I'm sure he's just dropping his kids off" 

Hatō nodded before a smile spread across his face.

"Rosy! Rosy! I see Rosy!!" 

I turned my head see Rosinante talking to someone Hatō had began to wiggle in my arms, obviously wanting to see Rosinante,I smiled Softly before Walking over

"Rosy! Rosy!!" 

Rosinante looked over and smiled brightly.

"Hatō! Hey little buddy" 

Rosinante plucked Hatō from my arms before Bouncing him up and down,giggling

I raised my eyebrow before chuckling,watching Rosinante playing with Hatō

"Careful Rosinante,he's just eaten and I'm sure you don't want blueberries thrown up on you" 

I looked over at the girl who was Stood By us,She had burgendy hair which was pulled up into a ponytail,her Black polo shirt was tucked into Blue jeans and tied around her waist was a black hoodie.

She smiled gently before Reaching her Hand out

"I'm Kiera"

I shook her hand gently,as she smiled sweetly.

"Law." 

She smiled gently,Before glancing at Rosinante who was still bouncing the Small Child,I Smiled gently 

"Hatō-"

"He will be a good boy,don't worry Law you've raised him well"

I Tch'ed at Rosinante,looking away,While She giggled,I felt my face blush from embarrassment averting my eyes,I Could see alot of the pepole I knew from high school.

"Is everything alright Law?",

I looked at Kiera,I nodded,before rubbing my nape gently 

"yeah,just got work in a few,but I don't wanna Leave yet"

she smiled gently,before fiddling with her fingers gently

"Aren't you one of the best Doctors?,maybe you should not be late?"

I tried to fight a smirk off my face before looking at her.

"True,But i can't miss Seeing Hatō going to his first day of nursery" 

Rosinante chuckled before giving Hatō back to me,who gently hugged me.

"Dada!",he giggled happily.

"Law, if you have to go,we can look after Hatō"

Rosinante smiled,Before I sighed sadly,I saw Hatō pout, looking up at me with his gold eyes.

"Dada...has to go?" 

I gently ruffled his hair,smiling at him,As he giggled

"Yeah buddy..I have to go to work" 

Hatō Pouted harder,trying to convince me to stay,And he was doing a damn good job trying

"Hatō,if your Dada doesn't go to work,He won't be able to buy you ice cream after"

I raised my eyebrows,looking at Rosinante who was bribing my son and this caused Hatō smiled and squealed

"Yay! Yay" 

Rosinante took my son once again sitting him down gently on the ground holding his hand.

Finally I sighed and walked off,heading to my car getting ready to go to work,once I got into my car,I waved softly before driving off.

Rosinante's POV.

"Hatō?,this is a new teacher assistant,she's gonna be in your class today" 

Hatō turned his little head over to Kiera ,showing off his gold eyes off,he was biting his Shirt gently,looking up at Me.

"It's okay buddy,she's not gonna hurt you" Kiera kneeled down gently,smiling.

Hatō waddled over to her,poking her hand gently,looking up at her 

"Help..er?" 

She nodded gently,smiling sweetly 

"Yeah,I'm helping your class today Hatō"

He smiled gently before hugging her gently,She giggled and hugged him back gently,looking up at me 

"So he's a huggy kid?"

I chuckled and nodded,fixing my coat.

"Yeah, Hatō has always been a huggy kid,but it's sweet" 

She nodded gently,letting Hatō go as he waddled back to me,I picked him up looking at our school 

"Class is gonna start soon,So let's go shall we?" 

I looked at Hatō,who nodded nervously

"Yeah,Nervous..."

I looked at Hatō,smiling.

"don't worry there's no need to be Nervous"

I walked towards the school,walking into our class,A bunch of other kids following after saying good bye.


End file.
